


A Twisted Tale

by 4kids5ever



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Animal Traits, F/F, F/M, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 18:02:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4446299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4kids5ever/pseuds/4kids5ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inuyasha and the gang defeat yet another demon while on their quest. They arrive at a nearby inn to rest up, but little do they know of the events that are about to unfold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Twisted Tale

"Wind scar!" Inuyasha roared, piercing his sharp blade into the ground. The earth crumbled beneath the Tessaiga. The enemy cried out for forgiveness before being eradicated. Once destroyed, Inuyasha lifted his blade and slung it upon his shoulders cooly.

"Amazing as always!" His friends cheered, boosting the half-demon's ego.

"Yeah? Well, what else is new." He gloated.

The group packed up their belongings and continued on to the nearest inn. Once they arrived, everyone got their own rooms and split up for the night. Little did they know of the strange events that were to come.

Kagome crawled under the soft, white sheets of the bed and snuggled into her pillow. She was overwhelmed by such a soft, cozy feeling- like she was sleeping on a cloud. She gave out a peaceful sigh before drifting to sleep.

At the stroke of midnight, when the moon was at its peak, everything began to unravel. Kouga burst through her room window with his enormous wolf cock blowing in the wind. Shards and bits of glass dug into his penis but he didn't care. He was a demon on a mission. Kagome was startled from her sleep. "Kouga? Is that you? What is going on- ah!" Kouga leaped on top of her and started humping her through the covers like the wild beast he was. She screamed and flailed, trying to escape, but he continued to rut. "Please, stop! Your glassy ochinchin is too much!" She moaned.

Kouga stopped to rid her of her clothes then jammed his doggy dick into her horny harry's hobby hole once again. Kagome's mouth began to foam and her eyes rolled back into her sockets- for the pleasure was too intense. She passed out, but Kouga continued to pound into her.

Then, from the other room, a loud scream was heard. Harsh, fast footsteps echoed throughout the hallways. Miroku then threw open the door, sweat dripping from his neck. "Why did you have to scream like that, Kagome? Now my dick is stuck in my wind tunnel!" He cried out. He froze at the sight of Kouga still thrusting into an unconscious Kagome. Miroku tried his best, but he couldn't hold it in. He let out a loud moan before cumming into his wind tunnel.

He fell to his knees, clutching his stomach. "I'm gonna hurl!" He groaned before throwing up his own cum. He stared down at his own dickmilk with lustful eyes. Miroku felt himself get hard again from inside his hand. "Miroku! What's going on?" Sango rushed into the room to see Miroku hunched over on the floor. She reached her hand out to make sure he was okay.

"No, don't touch me now, Sango!" But it was too late, she rested her hand on his shoulder and he groaned, cumming into his hand once again. "What's going on, Miroku?" She peered over his shoulder. Their gazes met for a split second before he threw up his cum again. Sango's eyes widened then she passed out cold beside him.

Kouga finished inside of Kagome then got up to search for new prey. He toothily grinned as he was met with the sight of Miroku and Sango. He pounced over to the two and lifted them both onto his shoulders. He went back over to the window and leaped out into the forest. Miroku and Sango were never seen again.

Meanwhile, while all of this was happening, Inuyasha was in another room downstairs. Shippo's tiny fox penis pumped in and out of Inuyasha's butthole. "You've already cum so many times in my asspussy tonight, baby~" Inuyasha called out to his lover. "I can go all night, bitch!" Shippo laughed, spanking the demon booty. They knew not of the events that occurred that fateful night and they never will.


End file.
